Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The adventure that involves hot fights, hot situations and HOT chicks  lol, what were you thinking
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 1 –The new one:

**Something unexpected will happen in this story, but you have to read it to discover, for now, just a brief introduction.**

"Students, today we have a new student. She'll be studying here from now on." Mr. Shepar said.

"A new girl… might be chance for a brand new couple in the love class." Pat said to the group.

"Since when are we called "the love class"?" Jack asked kind of confused.

"Since New Year. We beat the school's record by having 3 couples and a half." Pat justified.

"And a half?" Angie asked, astonished.

"Well, there's us, Akito and Mary, Geo and Sonia and we have Luna trying to steal Geo, but he's too shy to say the ugly truth, so…" Pat answered, making Sonia lance a mean look to Luna.

"If I can get your attention, I present you, your new colleague, Zoey." Mr. Shepar said, as a girl, with green long hair, ruby eyes, cute face, wearing mini skirt, long sleeved jacket (you know, in the anime, jackets that the sleeves are longer than the jacket's body) half opened and a white shirt (you might not noticed, but I don't have imagination for surnames).

"Nice to meet you all." Zoey said, as she made the bow.

"You may sit down to the seat next to Shun, there." Mr. Shepar said, as he pointed the seat.

"Thank you." Zoey said, as she sat down.

"Hi, I'm Shun and believe it or not, this is the school where most of the strange things of the world happen."

"You're funny." Zoey said, laughing a bit. Shun began to though that he heard her voice somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"It smells couple to me." Sonia said, as she held Geo's arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

hark h

**Does this character is mysterious? Isn't it strange that she and Shun get along so well? Does this sound familiar at all? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 2 –Revelations:

**In this chapter, we'll understand some things… or maybe not.**

"Coming to WAZA with us?" Shun asked, after a day of Friday classes.

"It seems ok…" Zoey answered.

At WAZA, when everyone arrived:

"I'm only saying that if your hair was longer, it would suit you better." Pat said kind of arguing With Angie.

"No, you meant that you don't like my hair style!" Angie replied.

"How many times do they argue?" Zoey asked to the others, by curiosity.

"Not so many times… but they always resolve things with a make out." Sonia answered.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Mary asked.

"Hear what? Like if I'd care." Agito asked.

"Exactly, look." Mary answered, as she pointed to Pat and Angie making out.

"Hey, Zoey, why are you with that face?" Shun asked, as he saw Zoey with a serious face.

"Dodge." Zoey answered.

"What?" Akito asked.

"I said, doge!" she said, as she pushed the others away, as three huge marks appeared on the ground, near Zoey.

"What was that?" Geo asked.

"Stay out of this, Aquila!" Zoey said, as an EM being appeared on the sky, in form of eagle with purple radiation waves in his wings and tail.

"You were taking too long… even though you're spying them, you seem very happy with them." Aquila said, going to the ground.

"Phoenix, let's go!" Zoey said, as another EM wave being appeared, similar to Aquila, but red, a longer beak and radiation waves similar to fire.

"How many times have I defeated you? Hundreds of times… right?" Aquila asked as she EM wave changed into Phoenix Swordswoman.

"That's why her voice was familiar… she's Phoenix Swordswoman." Shun discovered.

"Phoenix Flame!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she passed her swords through each other horizontally, making a huge flame in form of Phoenix appear and went in Aquila directions.

"C'mon… that useless attack is the most easy to dodge…" Aquila said, as he appeared right in front of Phoenix Swordswoman, and almost slashed her with his claw, as suddenly, a sound of a chain was heard, and he could no longer move his claw. "What's this?"

"_In so many years, I couldn't stop one of Aquila's attacks. This person must be really strong…" _Phoenix Swordswoman thought.

"No one… will harm any girl… WHILE I'M HERE!" Andromeda Current said, as everyone looked at him.

"So, you want to fight me… Bring it…" Aquila said, in a calm tone.

"Nebula Crucifixion!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched his chains in Aqiula's direction, wrapping him as if would be crucified, locking the chains in the rocks nearby.

"Good attack… but I would use more power if you want to defeat me." Aquila said, with a smile, as if wasn't feeling anything at all.

"Pat, Angie, stop making out and use Great Thunder! Now!" Shun said, as they transformed.

"GS and PA technique: Great Thunder!" Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua said, as they used Great Flood and Gemini Thund3er in Aquila's direction. It was a direct hit, but still, he wasn't affected.

"Do you really think those weak attacks will harm me?" Aquila asked, as he made himself free from the chains, just by making force.

"These chains shouldn't let anyone go… He must be really powerful." Andromeda Current said.

"Mega Buster!" Mega Man said, as he launched a simple powerful green beam.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note said, as she played the guitar and columns launched energy notes.

"Hell Fire!" Twins Shark said, as he kicked and a fire blast was launched.

"Battle Rain!" Perseus War said, as she swung her sword, making cyan energy spikes appear. All attack went in Aquila's direction.

"Celestial Claw!" Aquila said, as he swung his arm, making all attacks vanish completely.

"It's no use… I'm far superior to all of you and I never won Aquila in a fight… just give up." Phoenix Swordswoman said, saving her swords.

hark h

**Is Aquila undefeatable? Will the next chapter going to show another enemy? Is there another danger approaching? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 3 –If 1 head is good, 4 are even better:

**Today, I'm so insane, that I'll try something new and will ask for your opinion.**

"Just give up, you won't defeat him…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she sat down.

"There's one thing that I'll never do… AND THAT'S GIVE UP! _Supairaruakkusu_! (It means "Spiral Axe" in Japanese)" Mega Man said, as his Giant Axe appeared and he began to spin laterally, but at an awesome speed, moving towards Aquila.

"Phoenix Swordswoman, please show him your power… so he won't try to suicide again." Aquila said, as she rose up and said:

"_Ittoryu Iai: Haru no…_" she said as she began to draw one of her swords. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared right in front of the group, passing through Mega Man. Mega Man, suddenly, stopped, without moving, as she began to save her sword.

"Don't feel pain at all… but I can't move." Mega Man said, as he tried to move.

"…_Kasai no Kawa! _(The whole thing means "One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Spring's Fire River" in Japanese) Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she saved completely her sword and Mega Man received a huge vertical cut from his belly until his chest, right in the center.

"No, Geo!" Harp Note said, as she dashed towards him as his transformation was cancelled, and she cancelled her transformation too.

"What's the matter with you?" Gemini Spark asked, holding Phoenix Swordswoman by the neck.

"If I was you, I would let me go… you've already tasted the power of my Fire Tattoo when we met… compared with Spring's Fire River, it's nothing.

"She's right Pat… she almost opened me…" Geo said, holding his chest, completely bleeding from the chest, while Sonia held him.

"Don't talk; just… try not to move… I'll take him to WAZA so he can be healed." Sonia said, crying, as they went away.

"Why are you with THOUSE guys? Don't you have anyone else to be with?" Gemini Spark asked.

"That's easy to say! Your parents aren't dead."

"Just shut up! I would prefer 10000 they'd be dead instead of abandoning me on the dump!" Gemini Spark said, as he pulled her.

"Pat… calm down…" Pisces Aqua asked.

"_Nebura Chissoku_ (It means "Nebula Suffocation" in Japanese)" Andromeda Current said, as he began to choke Gemini Spark, until his transformation was cancelled.

"Why did you do that for?" Pisces Aqua asked.

"He was driving insane, what else should I do?" Andromeda Current asked.

"He's got a point." Someone behind them said, but the voice was completely unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" the group asked, as they all turned and saw a three headed, long necked, serpent-like EM wave being, with dark radiation waves from the back of his necks.

"Oh. My name is Hydra, nice to meet you." The being said.

"Is he crazy or what?" Perseus War asked.

"No, it's just his way of… yeah, he's crazy!" Aquila answered.hark h

**Is Hydra as powerful as Aquila? Was Shun doing the right thing? Was putting the attacks in Japanese cool, or just sad? Will the next chapter going to show another enemy? Is there another danger approaching? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 4 –Chicks' Battle:

**Today, I'm not going to put the attacks in Japanese, mainly, because I'm not in the mood to go to translator, go to fanfic, go to translator, and the rest of the infinite hell.**

"I'm back." Harp Note said, as she returned to the battlefield.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hydra and I'll destroy you." Hydra said, with three smiles.

"Is he crazy?" Harp Note asked Aquila.

"Yeah… you skipped that part." Aquila said.

"Ok, we have me, Perseus War, Pisces Aqua, Andromeda Current and Twins Shark, against… Phoenix Swordswoman, Aquila and Hydra. We might get through this." Harp Note said.

"Let's do this: Andromeda Current will fight Hydra, I'll fight Aquila, and… chicks vs. Phoenix Swordswoman. Goodbye!" Twins Shark said, as they agreed with the plan and they went in separate ways.

"Ittoryu: Autumn's Breeze! (Note: Ittoryu means one sword style technique)" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she draw one of her swords and dashed towards the girl group and made an horizontal cut, with an attack range big enough to hit the three of them.

"I have to admit… you're good at fighting." Pisces Aqua said, complimenting Phoenix Swordswoman.

"What about we use our new combination technique?" Perseus War asked to Pisces Aqua.

"Ok, let's go!" Pisces Aqua said, as they both jumped.

"PA and PW combination technique: Great War!" they both said, as Pisces Aqua made the huge jar from Great Flood and Perseus War used Sword of War inside the jar, shooting a powerful cyan blast.

"Nitoryu: 4 Seasons' Curse! (Note: Nitoryu means two swords style technique)" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her swords and began to slash the air. Suddenly, the attack vanished and Perseus War and Pisces Aqua began to receive slashes from out of nowhere and their transformations were cancelled.

"Are you okay?" Harp Note asked, as she approached her friends.

"Yeah, we're okay… It's your turn." Mary answered.

"Okay… I'll test this program designed just for me that Dr. Goodball gave me." Harp Note said, as she took out a chip from her pocket.

"Are you ready Sonia?" Lyra (in guitar form) asked.

"Yeah… Installing Program! Complete!" Harp Note said.

"So, why is that "program" so good?"Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

"Because of this!" Harp Note said, as she played a guitar accord, making 2 columns appear out of nowhere. "Strong…" she began to say, as the columns began to shoot energy notes against her arm, covering it with blue energy. "…Bass!" she said, as she dashed towards Phoenix Swordswoman, and punched Phoenix Swordswoman in the side of the abdomen, making her fly towards the opposite direction.

"What's… with this punch?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she got up again.

"It's covered with pure energy! This will make me a perfect contact fighter!" Harp Note answered.

"So… this became a strength contest? Ok… Ittoryu: Winter's Iceberg Strike!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she dashed towards Harp Note, pointing her sword against Harp Note's direction.

"Wing…" Harp Note began to say, as the columns appeared behind her, shooting shock notes against her back. "… Note!" she said, as two big blue energy wings appeared from her back, making it possible to dodge Phoenix Swordswoman attack.

"You're not the only one with wings…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as big red wings appeared in her back.

"Wing Strike!" Harp Note said, as she dashed towards Phoenix Swordswoman and spun, making her wings hit Phoenix Swordswoman, giving a great amount of damage.

"Phoenix Flame!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she pointed her swords down, making them pass through each other, originating a bird-shaped flame, dashing towards Harp Note direction.

"Sol…" Harp Note said, as columns appeared and shot her feet, making her dodge at an incredible speed. "…Walk!"

"I have to admit, you're quite a good opponent…" Phoenix Swordswoman said.

"This is nothing… Song Champion!" Harp Note said, as the columns began to shoot her hands and her feet, beginning to assume a form of big boxing gloves and big feet platforms.

"A…A…AMAZING!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, with a surprised and happy face.

"What?" Harp Note and the others asked.hark h

**Is Phoenix Swordswoman not as serious as she looks? Do you like this new fighting style for Harp Note? Who do you think will win this chick battle? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 5 –Battle Results:

**Today, the battles will show their results.**

"A…A…AMAZING!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as soon as she saw Harp Note's Song Champion Mode (description at the previous chapter).

"What the…?" the girls asked.

"Uh… Sorry, I got a little carried away…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, blushing a lot.

"Forgetting that… Strong Champion Bass!" Harp Note said, as she dashed towards Phoenix Swordswoman, preparing a punch.

"If you want a new fighting style, I'm also good at Santoryu." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she made another sword appear out of some flames in the ground, and then, she put one of the swords in her mouth, and grabbed the other sword. "I want you to be conscious that Santoryu means three sword style. Santoryu: Hot Summer Solar Ray!" she said, as she jumped towards Harp Note, with all her swords caught on fire. The swords collided with Harp Note's attack, causing a tremendous wave.

"Twin Strong Champion Bass!" Harp Note said, as she dashed towards Phoenix Swordswoman, preparing both punches.

"Uh… what did I miss…? WHAT? Sonia's a boxer?" Pat said, as he woke up and saw the whole thing.

"Yeah… you were asleep… she's got a new power." Angie answered.

"Phoenix Flame!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she passed her swords through each other, originating a big flame, in shape of a bird.

"Sol Champion Walk!" Harp Note said, as she jumped backwards at a high speed, due to the platforms on her feet. Then, Harp Note began to breathe heavily and the gloves and platforms began to disappear. "This is a powerful mode… but I get tired earlier… plus, she's fighting at a normal rate, and she still has power enough to tie with my power…"

"Santoryu isn't exactly my normal rate… I'm more specialized in Ittoryu and Nitoryu." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as the sword in her mouth began to disappear into flames.

"Guitar Slash!" Harp Note said, as a mini-blade appeared at the end of the guitar, then, she slashed the air four times in different directions, forming a pointing star, and then, stabbed the center, making it spin and dash towards Phoenix Swordswoman.

"Pathetic… That's so easy to nullify…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she destroyed the attack, just by striking with one sword.

With Andromeda Current:

"Death's Three Smiles!" Hydra said, as she stretched his 3 necks, trying to bite Andromeda Current.

"Nebula Geo-Nova!" Andromeda Current said, as he touched the ground, originating powerful pink energy towers all over the place, trying to hit Hydra.

"Poisonous Claw!" Hydra said, dodging Andromeda Current's attack, and dashing towards Andromeda Current, trying to strike him with his claws.

"Nebula Thunder!" Andromeda Current said, launching a powerful purple thunder from his hand, towards Hydra, but he dodged it.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, it's a great pleasure to meet you." Hydra said, bowing.

"What the…?" Andromeda Current said, trying to understand everything.

"Returning to this… Death's Three Smiles!" Hydra said, repeating the attack.

With Twins Shark:

"Celestial Claw!" Aquila said, as he slashed the air, somehow, making marks in the rocks.

"Powerful attack… Shark Fin Slicer!" Twins Shark said, as he made an air cutting attack, by kicking the air vertically. Aquila didn't move one bit, and the attack collided with him, but no effect.

"Just that, can't you do better?" Aquila asked.

"Grr… Hammer-Shark Hammer-Crush!" Twins Shark said, as he kicked the air horizontally, powerful enough to crush a building. Still no effect.

"I know you can do better." Aquila said, mocking Twins Shark.

"You're going to regret meeting me… Whale-Shark Saw Void!" Twins Shark said, as his air trek began to glow yellow, and made an energy circle, making it spin, appearing sharp little tooth-like appear inside the circle and dashed towards Aquila, slashing him as many times as it was possible.

"You're simply weak. Celestial Claw!" Aquila said, destroying the attack and defeating Twins Shark, cancelling his transformation, and putting him unconscious.

With Andromeda Current:

"Nebula Thunder Storm!" Andromeda Current said, as he put his hands together, appearing a tornado and thunder inside the winds.

"Poison Blast!" Hydra said, as he spit an acid blast, cancelling the tornado, the thunders, and melting the armor and cancelling Shun's transformation. "Well, this was kind of fast… See you next time, thank you for this evening." Hydra said, bowing.

With Harp Note:

"Fire Tattoo!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew 1 of her swords and made marks in Harp Note's chest, similar to a bird, burning. Then, Harp Note's transformation was cancelled, and fainted. "Learn, once and for all… THAT YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ANY OF US!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she went away.hark h

**Is the group in serious trouble? Were Aquila and Hydra showing their whole power? Will 2 new allies help in the next chapter? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 6 –Brand New Team:

**Geo almost opened, the whole team almost unconscious, three powerful enemies, what will happen next?**

"Angie, Pat, you go carry Sonia to WAZA and I'll get Akito and Shun, and we meet at WAZA." Mary said.

"Good plan. But what will we do with the three runaways?" Angie asked, worried.

"We'll talk about it at WAZA, just go and fast, please and thank you." Mary said, in a fast pace.

At WAZA:

"I had the strangest dream… Geo was almost cut wide opened… and I was a boxing fighter… and it wasn't a dream, right?" Sonia asked, as she woke up.

"I'm fine actually, just needed some stitches." Geo said, as he came into the room, shirtless, with some bandages and a stitched scar in his chest, where Sonia, Angie and Mary were resting.

"Aww…. Please, tell me that the stitches are temporary." Sonia said, with a naughty look.

"Why? Don't you like battle marks of a warrior?" Geo asked, approaching her.

"Not really, but its fine…" Sonia answered, as they kissed each other in the lips and began to make out.

"Ok, if Pat isn't here, I'm not very comfortable, so… stop it please." Angie said, as Sonia turned her head to Angie, while Geo continued to kiss Sonia, in the neck.

"If your boyfriend is with the others, your problem… *kiss*" Sonia said, as she began to make out with Geo again.

"Hey, guys, we were ca-…" Pat said, as he entered the room, but he was interrupted by Angie that began to make out with him.

"Angie, don't interrupt Pat when he's giving important news." Mary said, separating them. But suddenly, Pat began to make out with Angie. "Ok, that's just annoying." Mary added.

At the WAZA's main room:

"If you can all pay attention, we have three powerful enemies to deal with: Phoenix Swordswoman, Aquila and Hydra. If you want to defeat them, you have to form a plan and team." Dr. Goodball explained, as they were all paying attention, well, with the exception of Geo and Sonia thinking about each other.

"And who's going to be this victorious team, exactly?" Agito asked.

"All of you, Ace, Solo, Jack and Kidd." Dr. Goodball answered.

"Wait a minute; Solo? He won't accept helping us unless he gains something with it." Geo said.

"But he'll gain something; this piece of a murian animal species fossil." Dr. Goodball said, as she showed a piece of earth with little bones, fossilized.

"Ok, I'll help…" Solo said, as he entered WAZA.

"Where the hell did you appeared from?" the whole group asked, very surprised.

"Jack, Ace and Kidd are already in position; here are the headquarters of those three, you just have to go." Dr. Goodball said, as they all transformed and dashed through the wave road.

"_That's easy to say, your parents aren't dead? That means that her parents are dead, and the death of both parents might move people in a way that make them "out-laws" in a way… She might just be confused…" _Andromeda Current thought, during the travelling.

"Earth to Shun! Wake up dude…" Twins Shark (Agito) said.

"Ok, I was just thinking." Andromeda Current answered.

"Finally, you arrived." Acid Ace said, as the group finally arrived to the headquarters.

"We got a little delayed, so what? Pat had the map and it was upside down; but hey, we could see the Tower of Tokyo." Mega Man justified.

"Is it still red, like in the books, or is it another color? In 200 years, a lot of things might happen." Kung Foo Kid asked, by curiosity.

"It is still red, but in black it would be good too." Gemini Spark answered.

"And do they sell Octopus Balls? I love that recipe." Jack Corvus asked.

"Yeah, it's just 500 zennys, but we were in a hurry, so we couldn't eat any." Harp Note answered.

"Cool, I'll go in a while, so just wait for me." Jack Corvus said, as he tried to go away, but the others stopped him.

**Is our favorite group going to succeed? Would you buy Octopus Balls for 500 zennys? Would you be uncomfortable by datin someone with a huge stitched scar in the chest (counting with the fact that you could use a classic "hey, could I see you chest scar again? I just can't get enough of it." excuse)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: Flaming Adventure"

Chapter 7 –Hot Situation (in both ways):

**A brand new team and three powerful enemies… who the hell will win?**

"Ok, we'll make 3 teams because there are 3 enemies: Team A is going to be me, Twins Shark, Perseus War and Kung Foo Kid; Team H is going to be Harp Note, Jack Corvus, Rogue and Gemini Spark; and Team PH is going to be Andromeda Current, Mega Man and Pisces Aqua." Acid Ace said, as they started to head into separate ways.

With Team PH:

"Ok, I've already fought Phoenix Swordswoman, so this will be easy." Mega Man said, leading the way.

"You fought with her for some seconds… Just because you have a big scar doesn't mean that you're an expert." Andromeda Current said.

"He's right Geo, you shouldn't be so… a jerk." Pisces Aqua said.

"Ok, ok, just don't tell Sonia." Mega Man said.

"Fire Tattoo!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she appeared right in front of the guys, saving her sword.

"Ahh!" Pisces Aqua said, as she fell on the ground with her chest burning.

"Geo, go help Angie, I'll take care of Phoenix Swordswoman!" Andromeda Current said, as he jumped and Mega Man went to help Pisces Aqua. "Nebula Web!" he said, as his chains formed a sort of spider web, so he could trap Phoenix Swordswoman.

"Ittoryu: Autumn's Breeze!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she swung her sword, creating a strong air current, powerful enough to send the chains back.

"Nebula Geo-Nova!" Andromeda Current said, as he touched the ground with his hand, and random pink energy towers appeared from the ground. But Phoenix Swordswoman dodged each and every tower.

"Ittoryu Iai: Spring's Fire River!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she began to draw one of her swords and dashed towards Andromeda Current.

"Nebula Shield!" Andromeda Current said, as he put a fraction of his chains horizontally, right in front of him. Luckily, that was enough to stop Phoenix Swordswoman's attack.

"You're very powerful to defend one of my strongest attacks." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she jumped back.

"It's a matter of training… Nebula Thunder!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched a purple thunder from his hands.

"Yeah, I know what it is… Third Sword!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as a sword appeared out of some flames and she put it in her mouth.

"Santoryu? That's a cool style." Andromeda Current said, as he made a battle position.

"I have to help them!" Pisces Aqua said, in the other side of the room.

"No, this isn't a battle anymore." Mega Man said, watching the whole thing.

"What do you mean?" Pisces Aqua asked, as she stood up.

"This hasn't any hate, fury or even angry… they're just fighting because it's a very special way to communicate… Mary taught us that when we first met." Mega Man said, as she began to watch too.

"Santoryu: Winter's Iceberg Strike!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she pointed her hand swords like if it was a pyramid at the side and dashed towards Andromeda Current.

"Nebula Shield!"Andromeda Current said, as he repeated his defensive tactic. It stopped the hand swords completely, but then, Phoenix Swordswoman swung her neck, so her mouth sword would hit Andromeda Current, but he dodged it on time.

"I'm going to use my best attack… Santoryu Iai: Phoenix, the Beast of the 4 Seasons!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she saved all her swords, concentrated, and drew all her swords again, and jumped towards Andromeda Current, as Phoenix wings appeared in her back.

"Nebula…" Andromeda Current said, as he began to concentrate, and a pink aura began to surround him.

"No matter what you do, you can't stop this attack!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she began to spin.

"…TEMPEST!" Andromeda Current said, as he made an attack similar to Nebula Thunder Storm, but a lot more powerful and wider. It stopped Phoenix Swordswoman, but she continued to spin.

"It's no use… this winds are as powerful as an energy tower." Andromeda Current said, as the hand swords of Phoenix Swordswoman began to break. Suddenly they broke and she was sent back. "You ok?" Andromeda Current asked, as he approached Phoenix Swordswoman.

"Yeah… but you have to give me a lot of money to buy another 2 swords. I mean, the only one that survived was this sword… Hey! How come it's different?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she noticed that her sword was completely different: the blade itself was completely scarlet with bright red details, the base looked like a great Phoenix mouth and the handling support was long and easy to use it.

"So… do I still need to give money?" Andromeda Current asked.

With Team A:

"Ok, I spy with my little eye… something tall." Kung Foo Kid said, as he was trying to make time fly.

"A pillar. Again!" Twins Shark said.

"Ok, so it's your turn." Kung Foo Kid asked.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something… birdry?" Twins Shark asked, as he saw some sort of bird, right across the room.

"It's Aquila, I win, and we have to go. Kung Foo Kick!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he made a jump kick.

"If you think that that simple attack will harm me at all, you're completely wrong." Aquila said, as he dodged it.

"Sword of War!" Perseus War said, as she raised her sword, giant, due to being covered in cyan energy, trying to strike Aquila.

"Celestial Claw!" Aquila said, as he swung his claw, stopping the attack and destroying it.

"Wing Break!" Acid Ace said, as he launched is main attack.

"Celestial Claw!" Aquila said, as he swung his claw again, harming Acid Ace.

"The guy's powerful. And his not even touching us, his just sending invisible air cutting waves." Twins Shark said.

"And I'm not even using my whole power…" Aquila said, giving a worried face to everyone on the room. "Aquila…" he said, as he began to be surrounded by a purple aura. "…GARUDA!" he said, as he transformed into a birdman-like figure, with brown feathers, a bird-like helmet and his hands were also bird claws, just as his feet.

"Fire Winds Tempest!" Twins Shark said, as his wings flapped rapidly, creating many tornados of fire.

"Grand Thunder!" Aquila Garuda said, as he pointed with his finger and a powerful thunder appeared, destroying the attacks and defeating all the warriors.

With Team H:

"Death's Three Smiles!" Hydra said, as he tried to bite Jack Corvus, Harp Note and Gemini Spark.

"Rogue Break!" Rogue said, as he stabbed the ground, creating purple flames all over the ground.

"Strong Bass!" Harp Note said, as she played a guitar accord, making a column appear and shooting Shock Notes to her arm and tried to punch Hydra.

"It's being a great evening, but I have to finish this quickly." Hydra said, dodging Harp Note's attack.

"Gemini Spark!" Gemini Thunder said, shooting a powerful thunder beam.

"Pain Hell Flame!" Jack Corvus said, as he launched many purple flames. Both attacks stroke Hydra, but had no effect at all.

"Sorry, but I have to finish this. It was a pleasure, meeting you, but now… Hydra…" Hydra said, as a dark aura began to surround him. "…BEAST!" Hydra said, as he began to transform, turning into a dragon-like figure, with three long necks and heads, but he wasn't as big as Plesio Surf, just a little bigger than an average warrior. "Fangs of Doom!" Hydra Beast said, as he bit Gemini Spark, Harp Note and Jack Corvus, cancelling they're transformation and putting them unconscious. He tried to bit Rogue too, but he was quick at dodging.

With Team PH:

"Come and join us, we could really use a swordswoman in our team." Andromeda Current asked.

"Hmm… I must say that… yes, I'll join you, but I'm nothing compared to Hydra and Aquila, your friends might be in danger." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as they heard a big explosion.

"So, you've chosen to betray us… then we have to kill you, but don't worry… you won't remember a thing." Aquila Garuda said, as he entered the room, from above.

"Hey, Aquila, it's not that I'm tired, but I feel uncomfortable with all this guys in my back." Hydra Beast said, as he entered the room.

"Just put them somewhere…" Aquila Garuda said, as every warrior, unconscious and out of transformation, were put on the floor.

"Great Flood!"

"Phoenix Flame!"

"Nebula Thunder!"

"Mega Busting Gatling!" Mega Man said, as he shot many Mega Buster like attacks. All the attacks didn't make a scratch.

"Whip Tail!" Hydra Beast said, whipping his tail, hitting all the other warriors, cancelling their transformations, except Mega Man.

"Spinning Scythes!" Rogue said, with Mu Ultima, as he swung his sword, making scythes appear and slashing Hydra Beast.

"Grand Thunder!" Aquila Garuda said, shooting a thunder from his finger, defeating Rogue (to the ones that don't like Solo/Rogue very much, send me a good review please).

"There's just one left… Fangs of Doom!" Hydra Beast said, as he tried to bit Mega Man.

"Magician's Atomic Cyclone!" AM God Mega Man said, as he made a tornado of blue, red and green energy (ice, fire and wind, respectively).

"He can transform, huh?" Aquila Garuda asked, as the warriors began to wake up and saw AMG Mega Man.

"Kaiser Delta Breaker!" Tribe King Mega Man said, as he appeared out of nowhere, and made his attack.

"He's… multiplying again?" Sonia asked, seeing to Mega Mans, in completely different forms.

"He's quite powerful… I feel a little pain." Hydra Beast said.

"You're right." Aquila Garuda said. "Celestial Dash!" he said, as he dashed towards AMG Mega Man.

"Fangs of Doom!" Hydra Beast said, as his necks stretched and tried to bit Tribe King Mega Man.

"Black Galaxy Eraser!" Dark Red Joker of Aces Mega Man said, as he appeared out of nowhere too, as he grabbed both of the enemies, and blasting dark blasts from his hands, defeating them both, but making the building shake and destroying it, but everyone was rescued in time.

The next day:

"So… your parents were killed by Hydra and Aquila and you stayed with to become stronger… justification accepted." Shun said, after a little conversation with Zoey, at the park, near the others.

"Yeah, kind of… but, at least I don't have to spy, try to assassinate or something like that… I can be just a normal girl." Zoey said.

"What's the first thing on the list?" Shun asked.

"Maybe… kissing a boy." Zoey answered, moving her head so it would be right in front of his.

"And, who's the lucky guy?" Shun asked, blushing a little.

"Maybe… you!" Zoey said, kissing him suddenly, and then, they began to make out.

**Were you expecting a new couple (specially these 2)? Did you like this fanfic? Will the next one being kind of a change? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
